This invention relates to the production of pet food products with a random colouring on the surface having a meat-like and, but not limited to, a roasted or marinated appearance and texture. Colourants are added to the exterior of the individual pieces of the product of the present invention to enhance the appearance of the food product.
Simulated meat products are well known in the pet food industry. Prior efforts directed to providing simulated natural meat chunks for pets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,939. In this '939 patent, a meat emulsion is pumped through an emulsion mill where it is subjected to shearing to increase the fineness of the emulsion and almost simultaneously heat the emulsion to between about 104° C. to 118° C. The hot meat emulsion is then pumped by centrifugal force into a confined processing zone, sometimes referred to by those in the industry as a “hold tube”. While passing through the elongated hold tube, protein coagulation of the emulsion proceeds at a rapid rate. One or more pinch valves could be positioned in the hold tube to control flow. A cutting means was mounted at the discharge end of the elongated hold tube to cut the coagulated product into pieces of a desired size, e.g. from about 1.2 to 5 cm or more. The '939 patent describes the finished product as being formed into discrete pieces or chunks having a distinct layered structure which simulates pieces of natural meat in texture and appearance.
International Publication No. WO 01/35766 presents other efforts to produce a meat emulsion product with a meat like appearance. FIG. 2 of this International Publication is a photograph of the meat emulsion product produced in accordance with the teachings of this prior art disclosure. As can be seen in the photograph, the product has a plurality of elongate strands of fibers that are generally linearly arranged in bundles. To some, the end product resembles pulled pork. The Publication itself describes the appearance as tender slow cooked chicken or turkey that has been hand-pulled from the bone and covered in its own broth/juice. The product in this prior art disclosure is produced in a hold tube that defines a confined processing zone. Prior to entering the hold tube the emulsion is pumped through an emulsion mill in which the emulsion is subjected to shearing to increase the firmness of the emulsion and almost simultaneously heat the emulsion to between about 120° to about 163° C.
Other efforts have been made to improve the appearance of emulsion products, especially in the field of pet treats and pet foods. For example, Alpo® Prime Treats are soft treats shaped like little T-bone steaks with a series of parallel dark marks on the top of the treat that give the appearance of grill marks such as those imparted from the hot bars or hot rungs of an outdoor barbecue grill or the grate of any other type of grill. This appearance is imparted to the pet treat by a hot element that actually sears a plurality of parallel dark marks into the surface of the treat.
Despite these and other efforts, there is still a need for pet food products with improved appearance. There is still a need for an easier and more economical way to impart a simulated grilled or marinated appearance to pet food products.